The Twin Tail's Rabbit Hole
by VixenSerael21
Summary: They say never trust a twin tail, but Kagome never got the memo. Thrusted into a world of demons and slavery, all was lost, until InuYasha bought her. A story filled with romance, adventure, and doom. Please review! Rated for later chapters. InuxKag, MiroxSang
1. Chapter 1

The twin tails' rabbit hole

It was another trying day at school, and Kagome was so happy to be free. A sweet but dim-witted boy named Hojo, just like all the rest, didn't get the hint that she didn't want to date him, and her so called friends set them up on a date! Some friends! Her dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes made her a prize trophy for the boys. They wanted to possess her but she wasn't a trophy or a thing to own. For once, she would like a boy to be interested in her because of who she was on the inside, and not how she looked.

If that wasn't bad enough, too many tests had fried her brain that day, so as she made her trek home, she found herself admiring the scenery not really thinking about anything.

That's when something strange caught her eye. Doubling back, she followed it down an empty street and into some woods she didn't remember seeing before.

She had no idea why she decided to follow the strange cat, but it was as if she was being pulled to something. Walking, Kagome felt as if she was in a trance as her legs seemed move of their own volition. That's when she came upon the cat with two tails and watched it fall down a big hole that could only be described as a rabbit hole; well that had to be one gigantic rabbit as it looked to be the same size as a sewer grate.

Leaning over the black hole, Kagome tried to find the cat, but it seemed endless.

"Maybe I should head back home now."

Turning to leave, her foot slipped on soft earth and it collapsed under her weight, catapulting her into the massive hole. Screaming, Kagome reached out for anything to stop her descent, but the dirt walls turned into flat stone and there was no way to stop her inevitable demise.

That's when something odd happened. Falling, Kagome prayed for God to make it a quick and painless death, but as she got closer and finally touched the ground, it bounced like a trampoline.

Finally, on the floor, she knocked her knuckles against it, and somehow it had turned solid. Lifting her head, she saw the twin tailed care sitting in front of her, licking its paw.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way out of here, do you?"

The cat stared with its red eyes, turned its head to the side, and did a cute meow before walking to a little door. It opened like an automatic handicap door to let the cat in.

Getting up, Kagome walked over to the door, which seemed to grow to her size as she approached. It was made from natural wood, and the frame had symbols going all around it, burned in like a lightning struck it. The charred veins of the wood splintered into tree like root designs all over the enchanted door.

Walking over to grab her bag, Kagome stepped in front of the door and watched it open for her. As she stepped in, a sensation came over her. What awaited her could change…everything.

On the other side, Kagome squinted as the sun blazed in the sky. Turning around, she saw the front door of an average looking Victorian home. Opening the door again, she was greeted with a nice living room and staircase in the rest of the house.

Turning back around to leave, she checked her head for bumps or pain, nothing there so she just started walk towards the busy part of town she could hear from inside the quiet neighborhood.

Coming up to what appeared to be a railroad track, she studied the crossing sign a little confused.

' _Why does it look like a big snake on the sign? Okay, I can check off one thing that different.'_

Getting closer to town, she sprinted up then stopped dead in her tracks. Something was very, very wrong.

Everywhere she looked was monsters! Horns, fangs, claws, scaly skin, and even some winged ones. There was all different kind and a lot of them seem to have humans tagging along with collars on their necks like, servants, slaves, maybe even pets? It was all too much for her mind to handle and she clasped her hands over her mouth, not wanting to draw attention to herself as silent tears ran down.

"Yo, Ryoki! I found one!"

Before Kagome knew what was happening, a monster that looked much like an ogre, swooped her into a giant net, she was about to scream, but he sprayed something in her face and all went black.

Getting out his scanner, he moved it up and down her body.

"Ryoki, she's not tagged."

The moth demon took a good look at her and smiled.

"This one is going straight to auction. We're sure to get a lot of money for her."


	2. Auctions Can Be Fun

Auctions Can Be Fun

Sesshomaru tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come now, InuYasha. We mustn't be late."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he addressed his half-brother.

"Why do I have to go again?"

"Because you should see what we do to help the humans. I would have thought you, especially, would want to help save them since you are a half-demon."

Looking in the mirror, InuYasha watched his golden eyes turn red, fangs elongate, purple streaks appear, and claws get sharper as he put his ring on. It was the one thing that could conceal his human blood and give the illusion of being full demon.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up."

InuYasha walked out and into the limo.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear he will be the death of me one day, that is, if I don't kill him first."

Getting in the limo, his older brother gave him a cold stare.

"InuYasha, one day I hope you understand the severity of the situation and fully grasp exactly what we are doing."

The hanyou, just looked out the door at the various demons with their humans. The young women were used as sexual toys or maids, the men were always taken to a large company or corporation to do hard labor for them, and the little ones' fate was always up in the air, but most of the time they were sent to work in the mines. Yeah, he understood what was at stake.

Kagome woke up in a cage, the front was blue electric bars, and the sides were two iron walls. Touching it, she pulled her hand back as the magic scorched her.

"I guess this isn't a dream then."

Looking down, she was thankful to see that her body had not been messed with since her clothes were still in the same state as before, and her backpack was still safely secured to her shoulders. As she moved her hands over her shoulders, she touched something that wasn't there before…a collar.

"Hello! Can someone please help me?! what's going on?!"

The Lightning demon named, Hiten walked over to her.

"What do you want, human?"

"I want to know what's going on and why I'm in an electric cage?"

Reaching his hand through the bars, he grasped her chin.

"We're going to sell you to the highest bidder, and with those eyes and that body, we may not have to auction anything else."

Yanking her face free, she spat on him.

"I'm not for sale."

Wiping the saliva from his face, he smirked at her.

"You know, if I weren't about to sell you in perfect condition, I'd make you regret doing that. Then again, perhaps becoming someone's plaything will be punishment enough for you. I'm sure there's a demon anxious to break a strong spirited girl like you."

Kagome stared wide-eyed.

"D-demons? As in Feudal era folklore demons?"

He cocked a brow at her, "we're all demons here, silly human."

Before she could ask any more questions, Hiten walked off and Kagome could hear the auctioneer start his introduction.

Taking their seats, InuYasha held onto his number sign and waited for the battles to begin. Sesshomaru was texting on his phone, uninterested in any of it until the humans were up.

The auctioneer stepped up on stage, a lizard demon, how fitting.

"Welcome, welcome! Whether you are into ancient antiquesss with cursesss and enchantmentsss, or want the best of the best in humansss, we have it all! Now we don't normally announce these thingsss, but we have a very rare valuable gem coming up after the antiquesss, and believe me, you will want to stay for thissss one. Alright! Let the auction begin!"

Everyone clapped and the auction was off. They sold about twelve antiques before the auctioneer announced their first human bid of the day.

Kagome was thrust out onto the stage, shackled on her wrists and ankles and tears streaking down her face. She wanted to turn around, but the demon Hiten held her shoulders so she couldn't move. Instead, she ducked her head, wanting to hide herself, but alas they wouldn't even let her do that. Hiten yanked her head back by her hair so her face was seen by all.

The auctioneer cleared his throat.

"Thisss isss the gem of today'sss auction! Young and healthy, thisss girl can be a great maid, or even a welcomed bedmate. Her exotic look isss quite rare! Voluptuousss body with large breastsss, and pale soft skin, silky black hair, but most importantly, bright cerulean eyesss. Not to mention, one whiff of her scent isss enough to do you in, after all there'sss nothing better than a virgin. Shall I take the first bid for 500,000?"

Okay, if Kagome didn't want to sink into a hole before, the auctioneer announcing her virginity had her ready to leap into the biggest and deepest hole she could find. Not baring to look at who was bidding for her, she squeezed her eyes shut as the bidding over her life commenced.

So many number signs went up and InuYasha was mesmerized by the beauty on stage. He couldn't let any of these bastards have her!

"2.5 million!"

All the demons turned to him, shook their heads and sat down, all but one that is.

"3 million!"

InuYasha glared at the pale demon, and their battle kept going for a few more minutes, but InuYasha was tired of the game.

"10 million!"

The auctioneer slammed his gavel down.

"Sold for 10 million to InuYasha Takahashi!"

Walking up to claim his prize, he moved past Sesshomaru who had a pen in his mouth as he typed something, only to have it drop from his gaping mouth as he heard how much his brother bought the girl for.

Kagome was led off the stage and faced the handsome demon, that won her, with a forlorn expression.

He came up and ordered the shackles off her ankles, then took her by the wrists and led her out the building and into the limo.


	3. Oh The Limo

Once there, Kagome had to know.

"Wha-what do you plan to do with me?"

Staring at her, he could see why so many demons wanted her.

"The plan was to save you from the horny bastards that couldn't wait to get their hands on you."

She still seemed to be quite weary of him, so he tried to ease her mind some more.

"When we are home, you will be treated as a guest, but when we are in public, you have to act the way they all expect a kept human to be. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be treated any less than the demons around here."

Looking into his red eyes, she shrugged.

"I don't know how a 'kept human' acts; I'm not from here."

Something about what she said made him pause.

"If you aren't from here, then where are you from? Where in the world could you have lived that humans weren't slaves to demons?"

Slumping, Kagome looked out the window at the many demons on the streets, all with their own human pet.

"Why do demons treat humans like domesticated animals? It's degrading."

The disgust in her voice was hard to miss.

"The nice demons treat your lot like pets, the mean ones take your kind and treat them like toys to use and abuse."

Jerking her head towards him, she felt her bottom lip tremble.

"Use how?"

He did his best to ignore how tempting she was, especially now with her lips parted and quivering. Leaning in close, he watched her come closer.

"The young girls, old enough to marry, are used as personal concubines, the older women are maids, the young boys go to mines until they are of breeding age to make more humans to enslave. When they have gotten too old, they go back to the mines to work until they die."

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe the world she found herself in.

"I just want to go home."

InuYasha held back as long as he could, but the girl started to weep and he lost control of himself.

Holding her hands to her tearstained face, Kagome stiffened as she felt arms come around her.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

He held her and inhaled the most addicting and intoxicating scent he had ever smelled. Who was this human?

"I'm trying to comfort you."

His breath fanned over her ear and Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her as an unfamiliar heat stirred in her. He pulled her over to sit beside him, not letting her go, and Kagome found herself relaxing and closing her eyes. This demon didn't seem to be all that bad.

Within a few minutes, he listened as her breathing deepened and she fell asleep. Pulling her away slightly, he gazed upon her face and those strange clothes, much like high school uniforms for the demon girls. Looking further down, he had to admire those long slender, toned legs.

"Who are you?"

Pulling her close again, he laid her head on his chest, and felt her wrap an arm around him, like he was a big pillow she cradled.

It had to be this moment that Sesshomaru came in with a little girl no more than five years old. InuYasha stared at him with a brow up.

"The one we came to rescue?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru set the girl down next to him.

"Apparently, she has seen so much evil already, that she has become mute."

Glancing over at his brother, it was Sesshomaru's turn to give him a strange look.

"She's certainly taken a liking to you."

InuYasha's cheeks tinted red as he adjusted a little.

"She started crying! I didn't know what to do, so I held her and she fell asleep. Nothing else happened."

The little girl made a few steps to stand in front of the two. Looking down, she lifted her hand and grazed the cheek of InuYasha's human, before walking back over and settling herself next to Sesshomaru.

Confused, InuYasha felt the girl stir as she opened her eyes. Red met blue and Kagome fought the urge to scream and leap out of the, now moving, limo.

"Who are you? Are you a demon?"

Raising a brow at her, he cleared his throat.

"Did you just suffer brain damage? I'm the guy from the auction, InuYasha, and I'm a half-demon. Who are you?"

Staring, Kagome argued with herself. Did she want this half-demon, or anyone else in this horrific world to know her name? Taking a chance, she decided to tell the truth.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru, who had been drinking some tea, spit it out at the mention of her last name.

"A member of _the_ Higurashi clan? Everyone assumed you were all dead."

Turning her head, she saw the devastatingly handsome demon with golden eyes, a color she much preferred over InuYasha's red ones.

"Is there a Higurashi shrine here?"

Knocking on the cover separating driver from passengers, Sesshomaru called out to the chauffer.

"Take us to Higurashi Shrine."

Blushing, Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Thank you."

"You are a rare human indeed."

Jerking her head back up, she furrowed her brows.

"Why would you say that?"

InuYasha piped in, "well, you seem to be educated and even have manners. Most humans have neither."

She bristled at that, and turned to give him a piece of her mind.

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I passed ninth grade top of my class, and I'm on my way to being an honor's student in my tenth-grade year. I don't know what kind of humans you know, but don't pigeon hold us!"

InuYasha didn't know if he wanted to yell back at her, scoff and ignore her, or glare with all the fires of Hell.

"Human don't go to school, let alone pass top of their class."

"Jerk!"

"Hey! I'm just stating the facts!"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, your 'facts' hold no warrant."

He could tell this 'Kagome' wasn't just highly intelligent, but also very angry and vulnerable.


	4. Higurashi Shrine

They were saved from the continuing awkward silence, felt for the past five minutes, when Higurashi Shrine came into view.

Kagome ran out and up the steps.

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! Buyo!"

Reaching the top, her big smile faded the instant she saw a demolished building in front of her. It was as if a war was waged on the grounds. Walking around, she saw the sacred tree and ran up to it, hugging it like an old friend.

"What happened here?"

InuYasha came up to stand in front of the tree.

"Five-hundred years ago, a gifted clan of priests and priestesses lived here. Some demons rose up and were able to overpower them, and thus began the reign of demons."

Letting go of the tree, Kagome stood in front of him.

"How did the demons come to reign over humans?"

"It's a long story, but the nutshell is demons were tired of being considered the uncivilized predators. A half-demon named Naraku started the revolt so he could steal the Shikon No Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. It was the Higurashi Shrine priests and priestesses guarding the jewel, but their defenses were meant to keep demon out, not half-demons. Naraku thwarted them, took the jewel, and ordered the other demons to devour everyone, alive and dead so the Higurashi clan would be wiped from existence forever. Once he had it, he wished for demons to rule over humans in all the land."

A tear fell down her cheek as she could hear all the pain and agony that seemed to resonate on the grounds, it was noxious fumes in the air, it was permanently branded in the ruins of their home. Clasping her hands over her ears, she tried to dampen the phantom sounds of screams, growls, bones crushing, blood gushing.

"Take…me away…from here."

Not understanding, InuYasha did as she said, and picked her up bridal style. Running down the stairs, he found himself worrying about this human, this Kagome.

Each step InuYasha took was further and further from the voices, and Kagome finally relaxed.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"What happened back there?"

Setting her down, he looked on her inquisitively.

She shrugged, "I've never had that happen before. I mean, my brother and I were always told that we come from a long line of powerful priests and priestesses, and that the power was handed down, but I never experienced spiritual power before now."

Staring into his eyes, she frowned.

"There was so much pain, so much blood, and screams. Something very strange happened…it went from hearing things to seeing things. Naraku tricked one of the priestesses into falling in love with him, all so he could gain access to the jewel. She wasn't here when Naraku stole it, but she came upon what we just saw; rubble and no semblance of a single person ever being there. It wasn't long after that when she died, alone and brokenhearted."

Looking up the stone steps, InuYasha had a far-off expression on his face.

"What was her name?"

"Kikyo."

"She wasn't alone."

Jerking her head to him, she tried to understand.

"How would you know?"

He sighed, "my father would speak of a priestess from time to time. He said her name was Kikyo and she was beautiful, but her heart had turned to cold hard stone. He fell in love with her, but she could no longer see demons as anything other way than evil. So, my dad gave her distance, and guarded her, knowing of the massacres of humans with spiritual powers happening everywhere. Naraku's plan was in full force."

Kagome felt so connected as she saw everything happening before her, like a movie in a theater.

"How did she die?"

"Dad never told that part. Just that, he held her close and kissed her forehead as she took her last breath and her heart stopped. He buried her under a cherry blossom tree and marked it with her name carved into the trunk."

Kagome was going to say more, but was interrupted by a humanoid demon that preceded to shake its head at them.

"You should keep her on a leash when outside, otherwise some demon may think she's fair game."

Grabbing Kagome's hand, he tucked her behind his back.

"Well, she ain't fair game, you got that?! I'll have the leash next time we go out, but I had better not see you eyeing my property again!"

The other demon, put his hands up as a 'white flag' to the situation.

"Take it easy, I was only kidding."

He walked off, and Kagome crossed her arms, glaring at InuYasha's back. Property huh?! Kagome may be stuck in a weird parallel universe, but she was not anyone's property!


	5. Truce

Getting back into the limo, Kagome crossed her arms and legs, making sure to turn her head away from InuYasha as he sat down next to her.

InuYasha noticed her change in demeanor.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You say nothing, but your scent says differently."

Snapping her head in his direction, she mean-mugged him.

"I don't remember giving you permission to read my scent! Oh, and by the way, I'm not your property!"

"Oh really? Then whose property, are you? Who owns you?"

"No one!"

"Well, here's what doesn't make sense with that, no human goes without being owned by a demon for very long, and you are too old to have never had a master!"

There are a few rules all men should know if they want to live, and the number one is that you never, ever tell a girl that she is too old, under any circumstances.

Kagome cocked her brow and slapped him square across the face.

Face turned from the force of it, InuYasha was very confused about what just happened. Being hit, and how freaking bad it actually hurt…she couldn't be an ordinary human.

Sessshomaru stared with an open mouth, and Rin cocked her head since she was very confused with what she just saw.

Kagome continued to yell at him.

"I am not, I repeat, am not anyone's property! Nor have I ever been owned by someone! And I'm not old, you jerk!"

Never owning a human before, InuYasha had no idea how to react to her insubordinate behavior.

Turning around to face her, InuYasha pointed to the other side of the limo.

"You! Go sit over there!"

Another slap to the face.

"I'm not a dog, you demon!"

Okay, commanding was a poor choice.

"Can you just tell me what I did wrong, instead of resorting to violence like a raving lunatic!?"

That last few minutes of their limo drive was spent in a staring contest, and Sesshomaru was thankful to be away from them.

"Come, Rin. Let's get you cleaned up."

The little girl followed after him with her head down, unsure of how to act with the nice demon.

InuYasha started to get out, but noticed Kagome still sitting there, turned away from him.

"Come on, Kagome. We're home."

Holding his hand out, he waited for her to take it, and as she turned back around to face him, he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare."

Hanging his head, he climbed in and hesitantly reached for her hand on the seat.

"If you will let me, I can help make this a nice experience for you. I'm not like the other demons; my brother and I both help humans who have been battered and broken. We take them to an underground refuge that leads outside the city to this beautiful piece of land my family owns. I just have to keep you at my house for a few months so no one gets suspicious."

Staring into his red eyes, Kagome took a deep breath.

"You won't hurt me?"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do, I promise. But when we are out in public, I have to treat you like my slave for both of our sakes. Otherwise, they would take you away and do horrible things to you."

"I don't want that."

"Neither do I."

Kagome looked down and contemplated her situation.

"This world is totally insane."

Being bold, InuYasha reached out and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"So, can we have a truce?"

For the first time since she came to this psychotic world, she smiled. It was genuine, true, and the most beautiful thing InuYasha had ever seen.

"Truce. Now, let's get out of here."

Taking his hand, Kagome let him lead her out the limo and into the very fancy home. Opening the door, InuYasha let her walk in first and smirked as she stared in awe at the luxurious beauty of their home.

"InuYasha, this place is incredible!"

Gliding up to her, he leaned down close to her face.

"I-InuYasha, what are you doing?"

Smirking even more, he leaned in even further and heard her breath hitch. Wrapping his arms around her neck, Kagome went completely rigid and heard a click.

Pulling away, he held the collar in his hands.

"While you're in the house, you don't have to wear this."

Blushing hardcore, Kagome just nodded and stared wide-eyed as she watched InuYasha take his ring off and his whole appearance changed.

Gone were the purple streaks, the long fangs, sharp claws, and finally the one thing that freaked Kagome out the most, his red eyes turned a glistening gold.

Noticing her staring, he felt a little uneasy.

"What? I have to hide my true form in public."

Suddenly Kagome was feeling more like a giddy school girl with a crush and looked at her feet, making small circles in the floor with her shoe.

"Tha-that's nice."

"You okay, Kagome?"

He was playing with her now. InuYasha could smell the change in her scent.

"I'm f-fine."

Walking up to her, he lifted her head so she would look at him, and look she did. Those eyes seemed to pull her in, and it was hard to deny what his true form was doing to her.

"Like what you see, Kagome?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Her lips were slightly parted, hair covering a small part of her face, and eyes were becoming a deep dark blue.

Reaching his hand out, he moved the unruly strands from her face and felt her shiver as he lightly grazed her warm soft skin with his fingers. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was doing things to him that no one, human or demon was ever capable of. Who exactly was this girl?

It wasn't a nudge, it was more of a pull. Kagome was feeling pulled to him like a moth to a flame.

"I-Inuyasha."

She wasn't the only one feeling the temptation to close that small amount of distance between them. Leaning further in, InuYasha could feel her breath on his lips and licked his own before slowly closing the gap.


	6. Ch 6 The Book

"InuYasha, do you know where the no tears shampoo…is?"

Jerking her head to Sesshomaru, Kagome touched her hand to her lips and blushed a deep red. Glancing at the hanyou, she saw the irritated glint in his eyes as he addressed his brother.

"Sesshomaru, why would I know where that shampoo is? Ugh! I don't know…did you try the kitchen sink?"

Walking out of the room, thirty seconds later InuYasha heard, 'got it'!

Kagome was so confused by all of this. In one day, she fell down a giant rabbit hole, opened a door to some parallel universe, was kidnapped by demons, sold to a demon, found out her bloodline was destroyed, and almost shared her first kiss with a half-demon! Blinking a few times, she couldn't get her eyes to focus, then everything went black.

Catching her before she could hit the ground, InuYasha lifted her up and walked her to the room she would be staying in.

….

It was a beautiful room decorated with violet silk curtains and a violet comforter on the king size bed on the opposite side of the wall. He could have taken her to any room of his choosing, like the usual rooms they gave to the humans, but he wanted her to feel welcomed and cared for. She might had never been owned by a demon, but he could tell she still went through something very traumatic.

Laying her down on the bed, he took the chance to really look at her. Long soft blue-black tresses framed a heart-shaped face, perfected by the little upturned nose, small pouty lips, and the wide mesmerizing blue eyes. Trailing his eyes further down, he appreciated her slender neck, ample chest hiding under her uniform, the tiny waist which fanned out to her voluptuous hips, and then those legs that were perfectly sculpted and pale.

It's safe to say that if InuYasha could have pictured his dream girl, this is what she would have looked like.

Walking over to a chair in the corner, he sat and waited for her to wake up.

…

It was so warm and soft to the touch. Kagome stretched much like a cat on the silk comforter under her. Tugging the pillow, she held onto it like a kid with a favorite stuffed animal.

"I see you're awake."

Whose voice was that? Did her little brother have a friend over from school? No, he sounded more like her age, but what was a boy doing in her room, anyway!?

Opening her eyes, she stared at the boy in front of her, and everything came rushing back.

"InuYasha."

Smirking, he settled back in the chair, "well, yeah! Who'd you think it was?"

Holding her head, she looked around.

"I thought I had gotten back to my world, or that traveling to this one was just a dream."

He gave her a funny look, "your world?"

Could she tell him the truth? Would he believe her? Might as well give it a shot.

"My world, a world where demons don't exist and humans reign over everything. A world where I'm a sixteen-year old, tenth-grade high school student that lives at Higurashi Shrine with my brother, Sota, my mom, and Gramps. I've lived at the shrine all my life, and I used to hear stories about demons from my gramps, but they were stories; they weren't supposed to be real.

I ended up here because I followed a cat, with two tails, into the woods and came up on a huge rabbit hole. The twin tail leaped in and I leaned over to see where it went, but the ground gave way and suddenly I was falling down a deep dark hole to my death. At least, that's what I thought, but I started to float down to the floor where a door led me into this world. A place where demons, straight from my nightmares, roam around and enslave humans. I never could have imagined that another world existed like this one."

She watched for his reaction, and started to feel really foolish.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you."

Studying her, he debated whether or not to show her. Maybe this was why she seemed so different, because she was from _her_ world.

"I'll be right back."

He left, but wasn't gone long enough for Kagome to panic.

Sitting in front of her on the bed, he gave her a book.

"What is it?"

Rolling his eyes, he opened to the first page, "just read it."

Looking down, Kagome grinned.

"Down the Rabbit Hole? I've never heard of this bedtime story, but Alice in Wonderful is a fan favorite."

Taking his finger, he tapped the book, "my mother created this story for me, before I was born."

Her grin turned into a soft smile as she ran her hands along the binding.

"What a sweet thing for her to do."

He keh'd and motioned for her to read it.

Reading the first page, she got a funny look on her face, the second page her eyes widened, the third page her mouth dropped, and it progressed like that until she read the last page and her cheeks went bright red as she clutched the book like it was precious to her.

"Read anything interesting?"

Her gaze went from the comforter to his face and he knew his assumption was right.

"Tell me, does anything sound familiar to you?"

Finally, able to speak again, she gulped to try and wet her throat.

"How would your mother know what happened to me?"

Leveling her with an intense stare, he made sure to have her full attention.

"Because this is what happened to my mother. She made this book so I would know the truth one day, in case she wasn't around to tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome steadied her breathing.

"She never found the twin tail again. She was stuck here and made the best of it, but I have to find that cat! I can't live in this demonic world like she did, not with so many demons waiting to take a bite out of me."

"Trust me, Kagome. They aren't really wanting to eat you."

The look of disgust etched on her face, "that's just gross."

Running a hand through his hair, InuYasha wanted to help her as best he could, but it was going to be hard to even walk outside with her. Too many demons knew about the exotic blue-eyed human that InuYasha now owned, and they were waiting for their chance to take her.

"Look, I did my own research, and long ago the twin tail was considered a guardian, but the records didn't say what it guarded. Further digging led to me understanding that the twin tail was a guardian of the worlds; only the twin tail and whatever it allowed in, could pass through the door between the worlds. I've searched high and low for that stupid cat. You aren't the only one that wants to leave this hellish world behind."

Slowly reaching for her hands, he clasped them in between his own.

"You, coming here the same way my mom did, this just solidifies my resolve to find the twin tail and leave this place, forever. We can both leave, together."

Gazing deep into his eyes, Kagome could see the desperation welling up inside him. He was a half-demon, that meant one part was demon and the other part was human. He would likely be thrown in auction himself if anyone knew he wasn't a full demon. She felt terrible for him, having to live in this world, knowing the cruelties that would befall him if anyone knew what he really was.

She didn't know what gave her the courage, but she lifted a hand to lay it gently on his cheek.

"Alright, let's look for the twin tail together."


	7. Ch 7 Loaded Questions

No fair, no fair! The moment Kagome laid her hand on his cheek, he turned to mush under her touch (figuratively speaking). She didn't know of this effect on him, but it would have been a dirty trick if she had known.

Feeling awkward with the goofy grin he was giving her, she dropped her hand and got off the bed.

"Okay, so where do we start the search? Wait, more like where can I go to search that no one will try to take me?"

Shaking his head, he knocked himself out of the 'mush' mind and blinked up at her (he is still sitting down).

"No place is safe for you without me. I'll just have to make sure that you have your collar on, that way we don't end up in unnecessary fights. Face it, Kagome, you are different from anything else these demons have ever seen, and that makes you a target for them."

Shaking, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, and jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her small waist. The sold warm chest against her back.

InuYasha tilted his head down to her ear, "don't worry, Kagome. I promise, I will always be there to protect you. I'll kill anyone that tries to harm you, I swear it."

Holding her hands to her chest, she tried to steady her rapid heartbeat, which seemed to jump at his words. It made no sense, but every part of her was saying to trust him. He would not lie to her, and he would protect her even if it killed him.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"For what?"

"For buying me, for taking me to the shrine, for showing me your true self, for showing me that I _can_ trust you to keep me safe. I owe you my life, and nothing would make me happier than to fulfill your dream of coming to my world with me."

Without realizing it, InuYasha pulled her closer and cradled her from behind.

"Kagome."

Smiling, she relished in the sound of her name being spoken like that by him. It was so soft and…precious, and she didn't know how a word or name could sound that way, but she couldn't think of another word to describe it.

He could have stayed like that forever, but he let her go and walked around to face her.

"You look like a girl that enjoys a relaxing bath before dinner, and after everything that's happened to you, I think you deserve it."

Nodding her head vigorously, she followed InuYasha to the bathroom, and shut the door, ready to take her bath in the jacuzzi size tub.

"I could get used to this."

As InuYasha waited for Kagome, there was banging at the door so he walked over to see who it was, only to be trampled by the feet of a certain annoying wolf-demon.

"Hey, InuTrasha! Where can I find your brother?"

Jumping up, he bared his fangs, thankful that he remembered to put the concealment ring on when he heard the first knock.

"What do ya want, you flea-bitten wolf?!"

Looking around, the wolf-demon scanned his surroundings.

"Yoh! Sesshomaru!"

Instantly, Sesshomaru was in the living room, "what's the reason for your visit, Kouga?"

Giving the dog-demon a toothy grin, Kouga scented the air.

"I heard the last auction had quite a special piece that you so happened to have bought. We're business partners, so I don't understand why you wouldn't call and let me know you were going."

"It was personal, not business related. What I buy for this house is strictly my concern and none of yo-"

"InuYasha! Did you have any clothes you wanted me to wear?"

Hopping down the stairs, Kagome was unaware of the situation happening, and as her feet touched the floor, InuYasha was in front of her, glaring menacingly at Kouga who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Kagome. I need you to head back upstairs and lock yourself in your room."

"But Inu-"

"No buts! Let me protect you! Trust me and do as I say, please."

Running back up the stairs, Kagome locked herself in the room and rummaged through the wardrobe closet to find something to put on. Why did she go down there in just a towel?! Stupid, Kagome! They may be demons, but they are still the opposite sex, and it was foolhardy for her to go down there in nothing but a skimpy white towel.

"Looks like I missed something good today."

Continuing to glare at Kouga, InuYasha snarled, "get the hell out of here! She's none of your damn business, wolf!"

Walking to the front door, he gave one lingering look up the stairs.

"You might want to watch your back, mutt-face. A treasure like that is sought by a lot of really nasty demons, itching for a taste."

"You included, no doubt."

Licking his lips, Kouga scented the air, "she is a rare find indeed."

He finally left and InuYasha slammed the door shut.

"This is bad."

Sesshomaru glided over to stand next to him, both gazes on the second floor.

"Yes, brother, it would appear so."

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is from the same place as my mom."

"I had my own suspicions about that."

"We're going to find the twin tail and leave this world forever."

"I have no doubt you will succeed."

Just then, Rin ran in and wrapped herself around Sesshomaru's leg. InuYasha smirked as the girl looked up at his brother in admiration.

"Hey Bro, I think you have something on your leg."

"Very funny, InuYasha."

Laughing InuYasha walked with them into the kitchen, "seriously, man when did you become a human magnet?"

"I am not dignifying that with an answer."

Sesshomaru walked like normal, with his cool stride and icy demeanor, but the affect was lost when you glanced down and saw the little girl clinging to his leg like a spider monkey.

Chuckling, InuYasha helped set the dinner table, but was interrupted by the sight before him.

Kagome stood in the hallway with an empire waist knee-length pink and white flowery dress and slightly twisted back and forth with one arm behind her back, and the other holding onto it.

"Is everything okay, Inu? Does it look alright?"

"Beautiful."

Blushing, Kagome moved to sit in the chair facing him. InuYasha sat down and regarded her curiously.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"In your world, do you have anyone?"

Furrowing her brows, she wanted to make sure she understood what he was asking.

"Anyone as what?"

"Well, as a boyfriend."

Her eyes widened in shock, what a thing to ask!

"Well, no I don't, but it's by choice. The boys at my school only want one thing, and I'm not ready or willing to give something that special to anyone. Only the man I love should have it."

"Who's the man you love?"

He asked, but secretly he really didn't want to know. That would be someone else sharing intimate moments with her.

"I don't know, because I haven't met him yet. But I know God will send my husband to me when it's time, so I don't worry about those things."

Smirking a little wider, InuYasha could feel his breath release, not even realizing he was holding it to begin with.

"So, have you ever been in a relationship?"

Why was he asking her these questions? I mean, she had nothing to hide, but the line of questioning was definitely making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"No, I haven't."

"That has to mean you've never been kissed then."

Okay, two shades darker now. Her blush had reached a new limit!

"Yo-you would be correct."

It was a small silence between them after that, but InuYasha had to know.

"When we were in the hall, we were about to kiss. How would you feel now if we had?"

Such a simple question, but it was a loaded one too.

"I don't really know. I hear everything changes after you've been intimate like that with someone. Of course, we don't even have a regular way with each other to know if anything would have been different after a kiss."

Studying her, he ducked his head slightly, not wanting her to see the darkening of his own cheeks.

"If we had another chance to, would you kiss me?"

Oh dear! What should she tell him? In this situation, the truth would not set her free; it would cause a whole new experience she didn't feel ready for yet.

As Kagome was about to answer, Sesshomaru and Rin came over to the table bearing a bountiful tray of food. Presenting the tray to Kagome, Sesshomaru grinned.

"I hope you're hungry."

Smiling, she forked a huge chunk of corned beef and some small potatoes.

"Famished! This smells amazing."

The demon and little girl, took their seats and everyone started eating. InuYasha was stealing little glances at Kagome, quite anxious to finish their conversation, but it would have to wait until later.

Kagome prayed over her food, and ate quickly, wanting to leave before InuYasha got a chance to confront her with that question again. The truth was, she _would_ try to kiss him again, and her attraction to him felt like a tangible force between them.

Finishing up his meal, he excused himself from the table and walked upstairs, getting dressed in his sleep attire.

It wasn't long before Kagome was also done and went upstairs, quickly walking to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It didn't take you very long to come up."


	8. Chapter 8: Seize the Moment

Jumping around to face the room, she noticed a sexy hanyou lounging on her bed in his red cotton sleep pants and a black wife-beater. Visibly gulping, she fought the urge to lick her lips as every fantasy her innocent mind had ever conceived, played out with InuYasha as the star.

"Just, uh, I mean, wha-what are you doing here?"

Getting up, InuYasha sauntered over and stood in front of her, trapping her between him and the door.

"I just…wanted to talk more. I want to get to know you, is that so bad?"

Mouth open, gazing into his swirling gold eyes, she blinked a few times to get out of the trance.

"I suppose it's not."

Smirking, he reveled in the obvious effect he had on her. Never before had someone reacted so intensely, but if he was going to be truthful, never before had he reacted like this either. Lowering his eyes, he gestured to the bed.

"After you, my lady."

Willing her legs not to shake, she walked over and sat on the bed, scooting up to the pillow. InuYasha got in on the other side, only putting a few inches of distance between them.

Clearing her throat, Kagome turned her head to face him.

"So, what would you like to know?"

Tapping his chin, he thought for a second.

"Did you have a good childhood?"

"You could say that. In fact, everything was perfect until my dad went missing. After that, we all had to learn to cope."

"He went missing? What do you mean? Did they ever find him?"

"It's complicated, but he was a researcher. I was never told what his research was about, but the way he looked act life was like someone who had never seen it before. Everything in the world held a mystery and wonder to it. Eventually, his thinking became contagious and now I notice everything around me. Perhaps that's why I saw the twin tail when no one else did. Anyway, he left for work one day and never came home."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. That must have been hard on you and your family."

"It was, but my mom holds on to the fact a body has ever been found. It means he could still be alive."

"That's good, I think she has the right thinking."

"Me too. Okay, next question."

"Alright, what is life like in your world? How is your school life?"

"Hmmm, life is very normal really. There is certainly no legal selling of slaves in my world, and there's not any demons, or at least they haven't 'come out' yet. Now school, the education part I excel in, but socially is a little difficult."

"How come?"

"Boys started to notice me a couple of years ago, and about that time most girls didn't want to be my friend. I didn't want any guy's attention, but none of the girls would believe me. Now, I have a reputation of being hotheaded and having a bad attitude, but it's for show. I figure, if I conduct myself in that manner then guys wouldn't want anything to do with me, and it worked. I have a few friends now and they are the sweetest girls. They even try to set me up on dates, but I decline every time. One day they'll learn to stop, but in the meantime, it's nice to know they care about my happiness."

Moving her hair from her shoulder, InuYasha slowly let the black silk tresses glide through his fingers.

"Why didn't you want to date anyone?"

The way he was looking at her, his light touch, it was all causing her heart to hammer in her chest.

"I thought I already told you that. They want one thing, and I'm not willing to give it up."

His hand lightly touched her shoulder as he moved his hand down, and Kagome felt pleasurable shivers run through her body. InuYasha did his best to ignore the scent of her arousal as he focused his attention on her words.

"Yes, you did. However, if the boy truly cares about you then he should be willing to wait."

"You are correct, but I didn't want to be put in a position where one of them could try and take me by force. I know not all boys are like that, but I can't tell who would and who wouldn't. This is a perfect example. You are the first guy that I haven't worried about being alone with. I can't explain it, but I _know_ that you would never hurt me like that."

"And you are right about that, but how will you find your husband if you don't put yourself out there? I don't mean sexually, I mean emotionally."

"Well, not to sound crazy, but I'm waiting to feel that 'nudge'."

He gave her a funny look, "the nudge?"  
Oh great, now she was feeling like a weirdo.

"Yes, it's not as silly as you might think! The nudge I'm waiting for is the feeling in my heart, like a tug, pulling me to that person; the 'the one' feeling like romance novelists write about, and everyone dreams about. It's a feeling that comes from the heart and soul, and it will be even more so because God will intensify that nudge."

"So, how do you know if you have or haven't felt the 'nudge' if you never felt it to begin with?"

Blushing, Kagome averted her eyes and chose to stare at the violet curtains instead.

"I didn't say that I never felt it before."

His heart sank as a lump formed in his throat.

"So, why aren't you with this guy then?"

Eyes squarely fixed on the curtains, she traced the folds with her vision.

"Because, our situation is…complicated."

Did his heart just skip a beat?

"Well, what would you tell me to do if I felt the nudge with a woman? What would be your advice?"

Twiddling her fingers nervously, Kagome moved her gaze to the comforter.

"My advice would be, carpe' diem."

"Is that a different language?"

Nodding her head, she smiled a little and looked at him over her shoulder. He found that pose to be very sexy and cute, especially when her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"It's means, seize the day. Basically, live today as if it was your last, and don't leave things unfinished and unsaid. Take every moment as special and precious, never taking for granted the time we have here, because tomorrow is not promised to us."

"That's…really heavy."

"Yeah, my faith shapes my thoughts and ideas, mainly because it makes perfect sense."

"What if, you don't know the girl very well and you want to take it slow because you don't want to scare her off?"

Oh my! Is he blushing now? Kagome smiled a little more and his heart melted as a small twinkle sparkled in her eyes.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with a good old-fashioned note. It can help you tell how you feel to her, but she won't feel the need to bolt from the situation, because you won't be in front of her. She can have time to really think over your words and weigh her options to stay a friend or take it further."

"That's a pretty good idea, maybe I will write a note for her then."

Kagome bit her lip as the tension between them got worse with the silence that followed their conversation. Taking a deep breath, she bent her knees up and hid her face, too shocked and embarrassed with what she was about to say.

"Yes."

Cocking his head at her, he looked like a confused puppy, "yes, what?"

"In answer to your question at the table, yes I…would."

Grinning, InuYasha pulled her close and tried to look at her.

"Come on, Kagome. At least let me see your face."

Turning to him, she rested her head on her knees and looked up at him, the cutest tinge of red adorning her normally pale cheeks.

"What, InuYasha? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because, I didn't think you were going to answer that question. Why did you decide to tell me just now?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she lifted her head and sat up straight, "because I needed to take my own advice and seize the day. I thought, if I died tomorrow, what would I regret? That's when I realized I would regret not giving you an answer."

"Kagome."

InuYasha placed a clawed hand on her pale one still holding her knees. Gulping, Kagome lifted the other hand to rest on his cheek, slightly running her fingers through his silver locks.

"Yes, InuYasha. If given the chance, I would try to kiss you again."

Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned in slightly, waiting eagerly for the pressure of his lips on hers.

InuYasha stared at the tempting display and licked his lips, inching closer to her face and feeling his stomach doing backflips.

Leaning in even further, Kagome felt his breath fanning over her parted mouth and practically moaned in anticipation.

As they were about to finally take things to a new level, InuYasha put his finger to her lips. She opened her eyes and backed away to look at him.

"What's wrong, InuYasha? Why did you stop?"

Searching her eyes, he explained why he stopped himself from kissing the girl of his dreams.

"Kagome, do you feel that 'nudge' with me?"

Staring into his eyes, she couldn't rightfully say she did or didn't. He was right, she couldn't tell what it was supposed to feel like, because she never felt it before, but there was definitely something pulling them together.

"Possibly, I mean I think so. It's a bit too early to tell."

Shaking his head, he ran a clawed hand through his long silver hair.

"Possibly isn't good enough. You see, I have listened to you and I know how important it is for you to share your first intimate experiences with the guy you marry. I don't want to be in your memory as a regret when you find 'Mr. Right'."

"InuYasha, how could you think that you would be any kind of regret to me? You saved me! You have shown me so much kindness and respect. No, InuYasha. There will _never_ be a moment with you that I would regret, not even one!"

Grabbing her, he embraced her, relishing in the closeness he felt.

"I'm not going to lie, I want to be with you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she hugged him back, "you do?"

Pulling away enough to look at her face, he smirked.

"I do, and if you like me then maybe we can agree to court while you're here."

Smiling softly, she gazed at his chest, "you mean while 'we're' here. After all, you're coming with me when I find the twin tail."

Looking on with hopeful eyes, he waited for her to look up at him.

"So, is that a yes? Will you allow me to court you, Kagome?"

Nodding her head, she beamed at him as he wrapped her in another embrace, laughing together. After InuYasha came back down from the clouds for a bit, he leveled Kagome with an intense expression.

"Kagome, I still don't want us to kiss unless you get that feeling, okay? I-I want our hearts to be one when it finally happens. That's not so bad, right?"

Giving him a goofy look, Kagome agreed, "okay…you are so different from most guys."

Laying back on the bed, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's waist and plopped her in his lap, her back to his chest. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not like 'most guys'."

Snuggling into his warmth, Kagome rested her head on his chest, "no, you're not and I'm grateful for that."

This time the silence was anything but awkward. InuYasha nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, but was taken out of his reverie by Kagome's voice.

"What was that?"

"I was asking if things got bad tonight when that demon was here."

Just mentioning Kouga made his blood boil. That bastard was eyeing Kagome like she was the grand prize at the end of a race.

"Things are bad when that flea-bitten wolf comes around anyway, but I didn't care one bit for the way he was looking at you."

Neither did she, even thinking about it caused shivers to run down her spine.

"He can't really do anything to take me from you, can he?"

"Not legally, but we do live in a world of demons and survival of the fittest trumps all other laws here."

Lazily stroking her hair, he sighed.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We will take every precaution to make sure he can't get his hands on you."

Smiling, she turned around and rested her head on his chest, arms folded under her chin.

"I'm not worried, because I feel so safe with you."

He returned her soft expression as he lifted the covers over them and slowly began stroking her hair.

"Get some sleep, Kagome. We have a big day ahead of us."

Getting comfortable, Kagome quickly fell into a deep sleep and InuYasha watched her for a while before he too felt the tug of sleepiness.

Sesshomaru was curious to where InuYasha could have gone and searched the whole house, that is of course, except for Kagome's room. Opening the door, he saw his brother and the human curled up together on the bed. As a big brother, he had tried to protect InuYasha and teach him how to live in their world, but maybe the solution is for him to in _her_ world. Watching them, he couldn't help but to smile a little, they did make a rather cute couple.

"Sleep well, little brother."

Shutting the door behind him, he was suddenly aware of a solid weight on his leg, and looked down to see sweet little Rin grinning up at him.

"Come Rin, it's time for bed."


	9. Chapter 9 Mishaps

The next day, Kagome found herself stealing little glances at her hanyou as she went about learning what she could about this strange and scary world. Reading the history books provided for her in their library, Kagome was finding out that real history and the 'archives' within those pages were warped and inconsistent…something was missing.

Hearing the door bell, Kagome walked over and opened the door, doing her best to look the part of the obedient human slave, but she was unprepared for the wolf demon that pinned her against the wall, sniffing at her bare neck. He was seriously freaking her out!

One second, he seemed about ready to rip her clothes off, the next he was flying through the air as InuYasha pressed her against the wall, his back to her in an attempt to shield her from Koga's vision.

"She's mine, so you better get that through your thick skull!"

Wiping the little bit of blood from his lip, Koga grinned.

"She's yours for now, but I plan to make her mine soon enough."

Kagome wanted to say something, but she could tell that it would only make matters worse. Keeping her out of sight, InuYasha growled and bared his fangs at the wolf-demon.

"She'll never be yours! She will only ever belong to me!"

Snarling, Koga looked ready to pounce when Sesshomaru walked in.

"What's going on here? Koga, I wasn't aware that we had a meeting scheduled for today."

"We didn't, I just thought I could discuss something with you in private."

Moving aside, Sesshomaru motioned to a room off from the living space.

"Step in my office."

Smirking, Koga eyed InuYasha and Kagome as he walked by, "I'll see you two later."

Turning around, InuYasha held her close to his chest.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he?"

"He sniffed my neck and scared me, but I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm scared. (gazing down at her, he moved her bangs out of her face) I don't want to lose you."

This would have been the perfect 'kiss' moment, but InuYasha remembered his promise to her, and pulled away.

"I'm heading to the library in town to see what other books I can find on the twin tail."

Walking out of the door, he breathed out in relief. The air was a little too tension filled. What he wouldn't give to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he had in him, but he made a promise and needed to show her that he was a man of his word.

Kagome sat at the bar area and ate a ham sandwich when Koga and Sesshomaru came out. The disgusting demon had the nerve to wink at her, before stepping outside.

As Sesshomaru walked into the living room, he relaxed on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. Walking over, Kagome handed him a ham sandwich.

"Thank you."

Sitting down next to him, the anticipation was killing her, but then Sesshomaru spoke first.

"He tried to bargain for the rights to you. Tried to give me a lot of money to have you."

"You turned him down though, right?"

"Of course, but he'll be back with another strategy, another trick up his furry sleeve. InuYasha and Koga have never gotten along, but I dare say they would try to kill each other over you."

Staring at the frilled hem of her maid outfit, Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want that to happen! I want to stay with InuYasha, but I don't want to be a reason for why another demon tries to kill him."

"It can't be helped. Do not burden yourself with these thoughts, because it is a natural way of life here. Plus, my little brother is a formidable opponent, and any demon would be stupid to lock horns with him."

Leaning over to her, Sesshomaru spoke in hushed tones, "that stays between you and I. After all, I can't have that baka know how powerful I think he is."

She giggled and continued to eat her sandwich, smiling softly when she spotted little Rin walking up to sit on Sesshomaru's lap. Standing up, Kagome started to walk towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to the library so I can help InuYasha with his research."

It was a split second before Sesshomaru was in between her and the door.

"Perhaps we have not done a good enough job of telling you how things are."

He regarded her with sternness, "You are a rarity in this world. Now, imagine something you've never seen before, but read about, standing in front of you. What would you do?"

"Probably snap a picture with my phone so other people would believe me when I told them about it."

"That, my dear, is you. Slaves are boney, brown-eyed, and beaten badly by the time they reach puberty, but your skin is supple, your body is lean with muscle, and your eyes are a crystalline blue. The last girl seen, like you, was InuYasha's mother, but she had violet eyes."

Understanding, Kagome walked back over to the couch, "can you tell me about his mom? I know she is from my world, but I want to know the person she was."

Sitting in his lounge chair, Sesshomaru crossed his leg as Rin came over to sit with him, leaning against his body as he cradled her like he would his own child one day.

"Lady Izayoi was incredibly beautiful, kind, generous, sweet, everything I could have wanted for my father. She loved to smile and laugh, and when she entered a room, it was like the sun came out."

Smiling, Kagome let the image of her form in her head, but something was bothering her.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to them?"

"It's hard to talk about, because this happened when InuYasha and I were working late at the office. We came home to find police in front of the house and there were signs of a struggle, but my Stepmother and Father were gone. It was rumored that a very powerful and wealthy demon saw Lady Izayoi one day, and lusted for her to the point that he kidnapped her, killing my father and dumping his body somewhere no one would be able to find it. So, from that day on, we've been taking care of each other, and that's been about ten years ago."

Kagome's eyes were wide with horror as she soaked up every word, "wasn't there a lead on who could have done it?"

"The trail went cold, but I have my suspicions; I believe someone was paid to stop investigating."

"That's awful! Who could hold that much sway over the law?"

"I can think of about six demons powerful enough to succeed, but my own investigating has narrowed it down to three."

"Who would they be?"

He lifted one delicate clawed finger, "first is Hitan from the Thunder Legion, (he put another finger up) then Koga, Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, (finally the third clawed finger) and last is Naraku, the demon that almost won you at the auction."

Thinking about the last one sent a cold shiver up her spine. His bright red eyes held a hidden promise if he was able to get his hands on her.

"So, why those three?"

"Hitan held a grudge against my father for a large number of shares he believed was rightfully his, however he didn't have the funds to buy them."

"That's a really stupid reason to hold a grudge."

"Not when it was to save his brother from Naraku. You see, Naraku is the 'behind-the-scenes' master of the demon underground. He calls the shots on everything, but my father would not bow down to his rule…neither did Hitan. That is why Naraku kidnapped his brother and told him to get the shares or he would kill his brother. If my father had known about the arrangement, he would have done all he could to save the idiot, but Hitan wanted to handle things on his own."

"So, this Naraku, he's dangerous."

"As dangerous as they come."

"I get a bad feeling about that guy. I saw him at the auction, and something in his eyes truly terrified me."

"Yes, he is the top of my list."

They would have talked more, but InuYasha walked through the door.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to Kagome…alone."

Standing up, he gave his brother a cold stare as he bowed politely to Kagome.

"I look forward to our next conversation."

She smiled and looked over at InuYasha, "is something wrong?"

He contemplated how to say what he needed to, without freaking her out. Sitting down beside her, he reached for her hands and cradled them in his own.

"I found out some things today when I was in the library, good and bad."

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head, "okay, give me the good first."

"Good news, I may have found out how to find the twin tail."

Smiling, Kagome giggled in excitement, "that's not good news, it's great!"

"Yeah, but the bad news is that a pretty high up demon has his eye on you, and this guy could care less about rules and laws."

He gazed deeply into her blue eyes and lifted a clawed hand to caress her cheek.

"We have to get out of here as soon as we can. It's not safe for you."

Smiling, Kagome laid her hand on top of his.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Inu. We will find the cat and go to my home."

The temptation to kiss her was overwhelming as he lifted his other hand to cradle her face and slowly leaned forward.

"Damn me and my stupid promise."

She leaned in further to touch his lips, but he pulled away.

"Kagome, it's the one promise I've made to you, and I'm gonna prove I can keep it. Even though you are seriously tempting me to break it."

She pouted at him, "what if I want you to break it?"

"Then we would be feeling great for that pleasurable moment, but you would regret it after."

"Fine, now tell me how we can find the twin tail."

InuYasha was thankful for the change of subject.

"In my research, I discovered something interesting; the twin tail was always associated with demon slayers. It's a long shot, but if there is still a village of demon slayers around, then it's most likely the home of the twin tail."

"So, how do we find out if a village like that exists?"

"We'll have to go to the outskirts of the city where humans run wild, until a demon trader captures them."

A cold shiver ran up her spine, "it's so disturbing how much this world looks at humans as animals. It's a little like 'Planet of The Apes', but instead of monkeys, I've got to contend with scary and terrifying demons."

"Planet of the what?"

"Nothing, just a movie from my world. So, how do I need to look when I leave the house?"

As much as InuYasha loved seeing her dressed so cute like she was, there would need to be changes if she was going to pass for a human slave out there.

"Some demons let their humans dress in nice casual clothing, but most dress them in rags. I'm going to opt for some maid clothing for you."

"Okay! Are there any maid clothes in my room?"

"There should be."

"Alright, I'll go get dressed and put that stupid collar on my neck."

She walked upstairs and into her room, checking out the closet.

"Well, that's different."

InuYasha appreciated the visage Kagome made as she walked down the stairs in her black and violet maid outfit with matching black and purple striped tights. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on a black maid's head piece. Of course, the shoes were platformed black lace-ups.

"How do I look? Am I slavish enough?"

"Yeah, and you may have just added a new image to my wildest fantasies."

Blushing, she slapped him on the arm for that one, "don't go being pervy. We are on a mission and finding that twin tail is top priority."

Smirking, he gave her a once over, "that's the mission, for now, but when we're in your world, I'll show you a side of me you've never known before."

Walking to the door, she looked over her shoulder at him, "should I be concerned for my wellbeing then?"

Opening the door for her, he grinned.

"Not at all, because when I show you that side, you'll be ready for it."

InuYasha made sure to have the collar on her and a leash attached to it, before making their way to his car, a silver Diablo convertible. He drove off to the edge of town where they had to go through a check point. Kagome looked around at all the demon slave trader armored trucks going through. They were finally allowed to move on and Kagome prayed the traders would be unlucky in their hunt.

Driving on for about twenty minutes, InuYasha pulled over in an open field and pulled out a book from the library. He opened to a page previously marked.

"Okay, it says here that the demon slayers' village was on top of a mountain nestled between two larger mountains. So, if we can find the three mountains close together, we should find the village."

Crossing her arms, Kagome squinted her eyes to try to magnify the vast landscape, "how are we going to know where to go from here?"

"Well this map shows the village to be on the east side, so let's travel east until we see the mountains."

Starting the car back up, InuYasha drove for about thirty minutes, but then Kagome yelled for him to stop. Looking in the direction she was facing, he could see three mountains fairly close together, but the irritating part was a demon trader scouring the grounds for humans. They were just going have to sit back and wait for him to leave.

"Hey, Kagome, since we have some time to kill, why don't you tell me more about your home."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What would a normal date consist of?"

Laughing softly, she cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, "and why would you want to know that?"

He gave her a sexy smirk as he rested one arm on the steering wheel, and the other on the middle console.

"Maybe because I plan to take you out on a proper date when we get there."

"Okay then. A proper date, in my world, would consist of dinner and a movie, and if all goes well, a goodnight kiss. I'm sure others would say that it sounds boring, but I'm a very traditional girl, and I feel that if you are with someone you really like, then it doesn't really matter what you do because it will always be fun and interesting."

"I'm gonna guess that dinner is the talking part of the date, so what would your people talk about?"

"Just things to help get to know each other."

"That must be nice."

Shaking her head with a smile, she chuckled.

"Come on, InuYasha, it can't be that much different from demons."

"Except that it is. When a demon goes on a date, the main drive is to find out if the female could be a potential mate, so a series of questions are asked to best determine if she would make a compatible mate. She does the same, and if they don't have enough common ground to work with, then they part ways after the first date."

"Wow, talk about harsh."

"I'm surprised your people don't do that."

"They do, but we also have a saying, 'opposites attract', so even if they don't have much in common, they may still fall in love and have a happily ever after."

"Opposites attract? Now, that's a new one."

"It may be new to you, but it's an old saying where I come from. Anyway, I don't think we would have a problem on our date."

They wanted to talk more, but the demon trader zoomed by and their chance had arisen.

"Ready, Kagome?"

"Yeah, let's find out what we can."

With that, they drove off to the middle mountain, praying for answers to get to Kagome's world.


	10. Ch 10 The Village People

Staring up at the steep stairs leading to the top, Kagome gulped.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to die from falling off a mountain. Maybe I should just wait in the car."

Shaking his head, he picked her up and placed her on his back before jumping up the stairs. Oh yeah! This is how InuYasha got her up the stairs at the Higurashi ruins.

Reaching the top, Inuyasha put her down and they both stared at the vast nothingness. It was a desolate wasteland devoid of anything living.

"Kagome, I think we may be on the wrong mountain."

Just then, she saw something that could only be described as a ripple in the air.

"InuYasha! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"It was like water rippled, but in midair."

"I didn't see anything."

Walking closer, Kagome tried to see it again, and immediately the ground shook and the air around them rippled and quivered before it finally popped like a giant soap bubble.

Now what lay before them was a bustling village filled with kids playing, women cleaning, men and women training, that is until they noticed the new people staring at them. One villager pointed at them, "seize the intruders!"

One minute, they were standing there trying to process what just happened, the next they were bound and gagged. InuYasha had ofudas slapped on his binds. Everyone stared at them with sneers and weariness. Kagome had hit her breaking point on being captured, tied, and stared at by a mass group of people.

An old woman came through the crowd and glared at Kagome, "you look human enough."

She took the gag off of Kagome, something she would probably regret later as the young girl turned red in the face.

"What's with you people?! What gave you the right to tie up and gag some random people that came across your village?! Well, you listen here, lady! I am sick and tired of being tied up and gawked at, so untie me and my friend and let us leave…now!"

"How did ye break my barrier?"

"Your what?"

"The barrier, child! How did ye break the barrier?!"

"What barrier?! Are you talking about that rippling thing?! It must not have been very strong if it broke so easy."

A big and towering man came through to yell at her.

"Priestess Kaede is the most powerful woman we know, and you will not disrespect her!"

Kagome decided to use that information to her advantage, "now you've met someone more powerful than her. So, untie me and InuYasha or I'll make you pay."

"Wait!"

Someone called out from the crowd and made her way through, "did you say, InuYasha?"

Looking at her, Kagome could tell that she was a demon, so why was she in this human village?

"Who are you?"

The woman ran over to InuYasha and yanked off his gag, ignoring Kagome.

"What are you doing here?"

InuYasha stared like he had seen a ghost, "Kagura? I thought you were dead?"

"That's what I needed you to think…what I needed him to think. Naraku would have killed you both if I hadn't."

Kaede regarded them, "ye know this demon, Kagura?"

"Yes, he's the brother of my fiancé and is no threat to you. Please, Kaede-san, release him."

Kagome struggled in her ropes, "hey, what about me?"

Kagura looked at InuYasha who nodded his head.

"Fine, that girl as well."

Untying Kagome, Kaede eyed her suspiciously, "I'll be watching you."

Great, so Kagome walked over to InuYasha and hugged him close, once they untied him. He held her and Kagura raised a brow at him.

"Since when did you have a thing for human girls…or anyone for that matter?"

He pulled away, but held her hand as he answered Kagura.

"Kagome's special, so be nice to her."

"Fine, I won't kill her."

Suddenly, the villagers were welcoming as they were led into the middle where the biggest house was. Holding onto him, Kagome didn't trust anyone as they all eyed her strangely.

"What's with these people? I'm human and they're acting like I have the plague."

InuYasha was not oblivious to it as he moved his arm around her waist, glaring at anyone who looked at her.

"I don't know, but it's starting to piss me off."

They made their way into the house and was asked to sit in the giant living space and wait. Kagura stared coldly at her, "you look healthy. Tell me, what sort of favors did you give your masters for them to treat you so well?"

Shocked and outraged, Kagome moved to say something, but InuYasha beat her to it.

"How dare you! You have no right to speak to Kagome like that! I'm the only one to have ever bought her, so watch your tongue when speaking to my girl."

"Your girl?"

Lifting his chin, he raised a brow at her, "Kagome and I are courting, not that it's any of your business."

Kagura walked around her, "she is pretty, but that's it. I see nothing special."

Kagome glared up at her and Kagura backed up, "get Kaede! Now, you fools!"

The guards rushed out and Kagura took some steps back. InuYasha stared at her like she had lost her mind, "Kagura, what's the matter with you?"

"Do you not see it? She's dangerous, InuYasha!"

Moving over to Kagome, he held her as she took solace in his arms, "InuYasha why is she scared of me?"

"Maybe it has to do with your bloodline."

The she-demon moved closer, "what about her bloodline?"

Sneering at her, InuYasha spoke low, "she is a Higurashi."

"That's impossible! They were all wiped out!"

Before InuYasha or Kagome could explain anything, Kaeda came in and sat on the elaborate pillow set out for her.

"Now, tell me why you've come?"

Kagome looked from her to InuYasha, "um, which one of us? You weren't exactly specific on which one you were talking to."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Kaede sighed, "must you be such an impertinent child?"

"Yes, and thank you for addressing me that time. We are here to find the twin tail."

Every human stared and whispered to each other. Kaede silenced them, "what do you want with the twin tail?"

InuYasha stood up, "so are you saying it's here?! Where?!"

The guards came over with spears and made InuYasha sit back down, of course he could have easily overpowered them, but he needed to play nice.

"Please, we need to know."

Turning to the guards, Kaede nodded and they left the room, only to return with a demon slaying woman and something furry on her shoulder.

Kagome brightened up immediately, "that's it! The twin tail that led me here!"

Kaede addressed the demon slayer, "Sango, see what Kirara does."

"Yes, priestess."

The twin tail hopped off Sango and jumped into Kagome's arms, knocking the girl over a little as she giggled into Kirara's soft fur.

"Well, you're a friendly one, aren't you?"

Kirara rubbed her face on Kagome's cheek and made the cutest meow sound she had ever heard. InuYasha watched the whole thing with a curious interest.

"I'd swear the two of you were old friends."

She laughed as she petted the adorable cat, "she did lead me here, the little trickster."

Sango came over to her, "that's strange, she only likes children and me. I'm sure you aren't a child, so what makes you special?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued rubbing Kirara behind the ear, "I really do get sick of people thinking I'm special or getting insulted because they don't think so. It's quite confusing, because I'm just me."

She couldn't help herself, Sango really liked this girl. Coming over to sit by her (opposite side of InuYasha), Sango pet Kirara with her.

"So, why did you want to find Kirara so bad?"

"She led me down this giant rabbit hole where she opened a door to this world, and I followed."

Sango exchanged a glance with Kaede, "you mean, you're from another world?"

"Yeah, one with no demons in sight."

"Kagome, you want Kirara to open a door, don't you?"

Looking up, Kagome smiled softly, "yes, I want to take InuYasha with me and go home."


	11. Ch 11 What now?

Kaede shook her head, "no, you shall not take the guardian from these grounds. Only if the guardian leaves by choice, can she take you back to your home."

Standing up, Kagome fisted her hands at her sides, "that's not fair and you know it!"

Sango stood up and put a calming hand on her, Kirara perched on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but she's right. It's law that no one takes the twin tail from the village. It is said, that the twin tail knows when to travel and when not to, so she will come for you when it's time for you to leave."

Unbidden tears fell as the girl slumped down to the floor, all hopes of home dashed away by a stupid rule. InuYasha moved over to hold her, "so, we go home and wait for her to come get us. I'm sure it won't be a long wait, and in the meantime, I'll keep you safe."

Looking up, she gave him a small smile and nodded, "okay, let's go home."

They stood up, but the guards align their spears at them. Kaede walked up, "I am sorry, but once you stepped into this village, you sealed your fate. Outsiders are not allowed to leave."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her, "you can't be serious?!"

"Oh, I am. Rest assured, child, no one will harm you here, and you two can carry one without ridicule. How else do you think we have been able to keep our mountain hidden for so long?"

They were 'escorted' to their rooms, InuYasha's next to Kagome's and were given more casual attire to change into. Kagome held her knees to her chest as the situation become real for her.

"I'm in a world ruled by demons, okay. Then I'm sold by demon slave traders, right. Now, I'm trapped in a demon slayer's village and force to live out my life here, not cool."

That night, Kagome had a hard time trying to sleep and finally made up her mind to walk outside, wrapping the thin robe around her thinner chemise they provided, closer to her, but instead of staying in the covered walkway, she came over to InuYasha's closed door. Pressing her hand to it, she wished for his arms around her, to feel his warmth so she knew everything would be okay.

As if he could feel her there, InuYasha opened his door and startled Kagome who almost fell backward, but the hanyou was quick as he caught her waist.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Blushing, she turned her head away so he couldn't see, "I'm fine."

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

Oh great! Now, he was making fun of her! Slapping his arm, she got out of his hold and turned from him.

"Don't you know it's not nice to call out a girl when she's blushing?"

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "and why are you blushing, Kagome?"

Dear Lord! Why did he have to breathe on her neck like that? It was very difficult to keep her composure when he was being so forward with his affections. Closing her eyes, she hadn't realized the hanyou used his demon speed to take her into his room.

He kissed her shoulder up to her neck where he lathered her soft skin with his tongue and lips, scraping his teeth gently on her, hearing her whimper in pleasure. He was so tempted to take her lips, but he had to be true to his word, even though her mouth was open, her lips were full and awaiting his touch.

"Kagome, I want you so bad."

Turning around, Kagome looked into his golden depths, then down to his own awaiting mouth. Licking her lips, she ached to feel that magical first kiss with him.

"InuYasha, please…kiss me."

He pressed his forehead against hers as his hands on her sides rubbed her sensually.

"Are you in love with me? If you are, then I won't hesitate anymore. I won't hesitate to take that mouth, touch your creamy flesh, and do whatever you want me to."

"InuYasha, if you don't kiss me, I swear I'll just die."

Foreheads still touching, he moved his mouth to just above hers, hiking her leg onto his hip.

"Then say it, Kagome, because I know I'm in love with you, I just need you to say it, please."

Her breathing was getting ragged as his hand massaged her upper thigh while his rigidness was pressed firmly against her heated core.

"Inu, please. If this isn't love, then I don't know what is. Yes, that must be the warm feeling in my chest. InuYasha, I'm in love with you."

"Are you sure? You can't go back on it, and demons mate for life, which also means that we only fall in love once."

She allowed a few tears to fall as she raised her hand to his cheek, "yes, InuYasha, I am so in love with you."

"Thank God."

He slammed his mouth onto hers, bruising her lips, but she didn't care as every nerve ending in her body triggered at the same time, erupting into hypersensitivity to his touch. It was too much as she felt herself get weak, but InuYasha held her steady as he took her mouth with a veracity he didn't know he had. His skin was on fire and he was harder than he had ever been before. What if he wasn't able to stop himself from mating with her?

Mind fuzzy, all thought process faded away under the pleasure she was giving him as she pulled his shirt off to feel his strong sinewy form, muscles tightening to her gentle touch.

He pulled away with what little control he had, "Kagome, we have to stop now."

"Why?"

It was practically a whine and InuYasha couldn't help smirking, "because I want to do this right. No mating until we've been courting for at least a month, okay?"

Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and nodded as she pouted. Her lips, swollen and thoroughly kissed, were even more tempting when she pushed them out like that. Letting go of her leg, he got down on the bed and padded the spot next to him.

"Want to lay with me, Kagome?"

Staring, her mouth fell open at the image he made. It was like looking at the cover of one of those 'come hither' romance novels, you know, the ones where the guy is the embodiment of every girls' fantasy. InuYasha was lying on his side with his arm propped on the pillow, topless since Kagome took his shirt off, and looking at her with that sexy smirk as he rubbed the spot next to him.

Walking over, she turned away from him and slowly slid the robe from her shoulders, to reveal the thin chemise garment. For some reason, InuYasha found the scene to be very erotic as she moved her hair to the side and let the robe fall. Moonlight seeped in through the paper door and danced on her skin, making InuYasha feel that being in the same bed with this seductively enticing woman was a bad idea. How would he keep from taking her in his sleep?

Turning back around, she had the cutest blush on her cheeks as she walked over and crawled in. It was like they were on their wedding night and she was about to have sex for the first time, but that wasn't happening yet, so why did she feel so shy all of a sudden?

Sensing her discomfort, InuYasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, feeling her tense before finally relaxing in his arms. Smiling, she held his hand and cradled it to her cheek.

"InuYasha, what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna take this thing one day at a time. For now, let's just get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight, InuYasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Nibbling her bottom lip, she decided to try it out for size, "I love you."

Taken back, but so happy, InuYasha nuzzled on her neck, "I love you too."

Sorry this chapter was short, but it was so very sweet! Please be patient and I'll be sure to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you for being so awesome! :D


	12. Ch 12 War of The Sexes

Waking up, InuYasha inhaled the intoxicating scent of his woman and kissed down her neck to her shoulder, excited to see her stretch and give him better access. Kagome hmm'd as she turned around to snuggle into his chest. Reaching down, she moved to scratch the top of her leg and ended up touching something else! Jerking her hand back, she was totally embarrassed and hid her face in his muscular chest.

"Find something interesting down there?"

Oh great, she should have known he was already awake.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

Reaching for her hand, he slowly trailed it down to touch between his legs. Letting go, he waited to see if she would pull her hand away, but instead she kept it there and learned him; traced the little nuances and felt the smooth velvety hardness. He moaned and Kagome found herself loving the sound as she finally felt encouraged enough to grip him.

"Kagome, you have to stop if you don't want this to go any further."

"I'm sorry, Inu. I'll stop."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he got major blue balls from that, but as she snuggled up to him, her warmth was all he needed. Unfortunately, their peacefulness wasn't going to last long. A loud knock at the door interrupted their intimate moment.

"Breakfast is ready and waiting!"

They heard the footsteps move slightly as they said the same thing at her room, before walking away.

Kagome stretched and sat up, "we should probably get up. I know they're treating us like guests, but I get this feeling we need to tread lightly."

"I think so too. Maybe we should keep our relationship secret for now too. I don't know how well a half-demon in love with a human will go."

Standing up, Kagome opened his door and looked back to his grinning face.

"I'll see you at the table, love."

"Looking forward to it."

Shutting the door behind her, she made her way to the other room and got dressed in some clothes they provided. Turning her head from side to side, she looked at the lavender robe and cherry blossom patterned sash.

"I guess this looks okay, but I don't really have a choice either way."

Stepping out, she made her way to the main room and bowed slightly in respect to Kaede. The older woman snubbed her nose; it looked like Kagome was going to have to try really hard to get on her good side.

Just then, InuYasha walked in wearing a red robe they provided, and sat down next to her. She couldn't help blushing as he placed his hand on her leg under the table.

Kaede eyed them as the food was brought out.

"You two are under my care for as long as you are here, which is forever. And don't bother escaping, because the villagers are my eyes and ears and nothing happens here without me knowing about it. Are we clear?"

Nodding, Kagome tried to smile, "yes, ma'am."

Fortunately, Sango came in and lightened the mood, "Kagome, would you and InuYasha like me to show you around after breakfast?"

"That would be great, Sango."

The hanyou sat close to Kagome and rested his hand on her leg. She had to keep from squeaking as he gently squeezed and rubbed the delicate flesh. It was so hard for her to focus on anything when he was wreaking havoc on her senses like that. Finally, they were finished eating and excused themselves from the table as Sango led them through the village.

As they walked, Kagome waited for her moment and lingered back a little to grab InuYasha's butt before moving back beside him.

"That was dirty, Kagome."

"I had to get you back for that little stunt at the table."

Smirking, he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her hips as he whispered in her ear and caused a shiver, "you sure you want to start this war?"

"You're on, dog boy."

Sango introduced them to some of the villagers, but neither one was paying any attention as they 'battled' when no one was looking. A little grope here, a little grope there, it was seemingly innocent fun but left no one the victor…yet. Finally, Kagome had an evil plan sure to win.

In a grassy field, Kagome stood in front of him and showed him a little move from her world as she bent down, pressing her butt firmly against his crotch, slowly popping up and looking at him over her shoulder, licking her lips.

The poor guy could do nothing but stare with his mouth dropped as the pleasurable force of the movement made him want to pick her up and ravaged her for the rest of the day. She gracefully lifted all the way up and draped one arm around his neck as her back lay flush against him.

"How'd you like that?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Kagome."

"Yeah, but it's so much fun not knowing when you'll snap and have your way with me."

In response, he gripped her hips and ground his hardening arousal into her backside, loving the mewl of pleasure that came from her. They were thankful Sango was way out in the distance and couldn't see what they were doing.

"If I have my way with you, you'll be mine forever. No divorce, no breaking up, you will be bound to me for the rest of your life. Not like in your world where people and hearts are fickle. So, don't start this unless you want me to finish it."

Her arm still around his neck, she was unprepared for when his hand on her hip slid up to cup her breast as he leaned his head over to kiss on her neck.

"InuYasha, that's…ah…not fair."

"And that move you made was?"

Not wanting to be one-upped, Kagome moved her other hand down to grip him, satisfied with the groan that escaped his lips.

He growled, "that does it."

With demon speed, he lifted her in his arms and raced off to a tree on the outskirts of the village, pushing her back into the bark.

"InuYasha?"

He said nothing, just grabbed her leg and pulled it over his hip, thrusting into her as he tried to pull the top of her kimono down, kissing each new bit of skin. Kagome moaned as her head swam with the feel of him, every part of her burned with his touch and yearned for more. Leaning her head down, she took his lips and whined into the kiss as even the taste of him caused a flooding heat inside. He dominated the kiss as his fingers finally found a way into the kimono, cupping and massaging her soft breast and hardened peak, until she was weak from wanting him. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, tell me what you want."

She moaned as his thrusts made the heat intensify, "I want you, Inu."

"Be specific, Kagome. What do you want to do with me?"

Leaning forward, she kissed and nibbled on his neck, making it hard for him to think, but he had to keep control.

"Tell me."

Whimpering, she moved her hips into his, "I want you inside me, Inu. Please make love to me."

Smirking, he set her leg down and adjusted his pants before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I guess I won."

He walked off, leaving a very sexually frustrated and pissed off Kagome behind. That jerk! He made her want him to the point she was going to die if she didn't have him, and then he did that?! Righting her clothes, she stormed off with her arms crossed, and walked up to where Sango was, ignoring the grinning hanyou behind her.

"So, I think that's about all there is to see. Now, we need to formulate a plan to get you guys out of here."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her, "you're going to help up escape?"

"Yes. I love Kaede, but I don't agree with what she's doing. It is obvious you guys aren't a threat to our way of life. When you get out of here, promise you won't tell a soul about this place."

"Of course, we wouldn't! How are we going to escape?"

"It's best to do it at night, when the guards are more thinned out and tired, but the only way this will work, is if you use your spiritual powers to break the seal, just in that one area. If you bust the entire seal, then we're all doomed to a life of slavery."

"So, I need to practice honing my ability, right?"

"Right, and somehow get on Kaede's good side, so she can teach you how to master it."

It sounded like a great plan, but the other slaves she saw…would there ever be anyone helping them escape one day?

"Sango, there's a lot of human slaves down there in the city, can't any of you do something to free them?"

That's when Kagome noticed the ring Sango wore on her wedding finger as she absently twirled it and looked off in the distance.

"One day, we will free them, but not now. We must wait until we no longer see the demon traders out hunting, then we can save them."

"Sango, I hope I'm not prying, but did you lose someone to the demon traders?"

"My fiancé. We were going to be wed just a week before they took him. He was gathering some of my favorite flowers, down at the bottom of the mountain, when they snatched him up. That was three years ago, and I don't know where he is now, but all I can do is hope that he's okay, and that I'll see him again."

Trying to smile for encouragement, Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder, "I'm sure you will, just have faith."

InuYasha caught up to them easily enough, still grinning, "did I miss anything?"

Glaring at him, Kagome stuck her nose in the air, "nothing having to do with you, so butt out."

She walked off and Sango turned to the hanyou, "what did you do to piss her off?"

Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled uncomfortably, "it's complicated."

The woman walked off to catch up with Kagome and InuYasha started to feel that he might had taken things too far earlier. He wanted to win, not anger her.

On their way back into the village, Kagome was starting to notice the strange looks she was getting from the young men. One even approached her and gave her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Um, thanks."

InuYasha growled low as he was well aware of the drooling men anxious to be with his woman. Forgetting about their situation, InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist, but instead of accepting it, Kagome pushed him off her and crossed her arms. Normally, he would blow it off as no big deal, but she denied him in front all the villagers, so he had no doubt the men thought she was up for grabs after that.

The rest of the day was living Hell for InuYasha as boy after boy seemed to take their chance to speak with her and try to get to know her. He wanted to grab her up and shut her in a room away from prying eyes and horny men. He wasn't stupid, he could see why they wanted her; she was the most beautiful girl in the village, and she was human. Another one came up and offered her some water as they admired her, and InuYasha clinched his jaw, the display sickened him. After many grueling hours of that, it was finally supper time as they gathered in the main room.

Slowly eating, Kagome was still giving him the cold shoulder, even pushing his hand away when he tried to set it on her knee. So many emotions were warring inside her. She was angry at him for leaving her wanton, pissed at herself for becoming that way, and exhausted from spurning his advances all day. She wanted, correction, craved his touch, but he needed to understand how wrong it was for him to tease her like that.

Suddenly, a thought formulated in her head, but it would only work if he came to her room that night. She had a feeling he would though. Standing up, Kagome excused herself and took a bath before heading to her room, putting on the barely-there chemise gown, and laying down on her bed. She stared into the glow of the moonlight and waited with bated breath for her love to sneak in.


	13. Ch 13 Over The Edge

InuYasha retired to his room and tried to sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn. He had to make things right with her, so he softly slid his door open and went to her room, being very quiet as he walked in.

"Kagome?"

Sitting up on her elbows, she looked over at him, "what do you want, InuYasha?"

Taking a deep breath, he walked over and sat down on her bed, "I want to make things right between us."

Sitting up fully, she crossed her arms, "go on."

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. I just want things back to the way they were, and I want every man in this village to know that you are off limits, because…you're promised to me."

She uncrossed her arms and stood up. He seemed confused but let her do what she wanted as she pushed him down onto the bed, taking strips of cloth and tying his hands together over his head.

"What are you doing?"

Standing up, she let the moonlight dance across her form, the chemise material leaving nothing covered as the light silhouetted her form.

"It was all fun, until you proved to me how sickeningly wanton I could be. Somehow, you knew I could be driven to that point, but you still kept control. I was pissed off at myself for allowing it, and I was angry at you for bringing me to that point. Now, I want to show you how that felt."

"What do you mean?"

She straddled his waist, making sure to lift the cloth and let him feel her bare skin, the heat of her core, "lose control, InuYasha. I'm not gonna stop until you do."

Ripping open his robes, she trailed her hands down his rippling abs and scooted down a little to release his hardening member from the confines of his pants. She gasped as she took in the look of him…his entire body was perfection! A small grin formed on her face when she thought of how envious her friends would be right now. Moving her hands up his thighs, she loved the tremble in his muscles as she watched his length get even bigger, "getting hot yet, Inu?"

Hissing through his teeth, he clinched his fists and glared at her, "one last warning before you take this any further, if you continue, I will claim you. I won't stop, even if you beg me to."

They locked eyes and Kagome's resolve did not waver as she confidently gripped him, starting her slow torturous strokes. He groaned at the sight of her, but was unprepared for the feel of her mouth.

"Ahhh! Kagome!"

She listened intently to the sounds he made and figured out what he liked, licking and lightly sucking, until she felt him quiver, on the verge of his release. That's when she lifted up and moved to sit beside him as he whimpered from the loss of her warmth. He turned his head to look at her, "Kagome."

Doing her best to keep a smile off her face, she got on all fours and leaned over to his face, "what do you want, Inu?"

Gritting his teeth, his eyes were smoldering, "I want you."

Biting her bottom lip, she made sure to slowly dart her tongue out to lick them, "be specific."

The demon part of him was outraged to give her what she wanted, but his human side was willing to submit and be with her, "I want to…"

Maybe he needed a little more, she licked one of his nipples and nibbled slightly, hearing him moan from the sensation, "you want to what?"

That's it! She wanted him to lose control? Be careful what you wish for.

Growling, he easily ripped his restraints and forced her under him, feeling rather smug as he stared down at her open-mouthed shocked face, "I want to be deep inside you and not stop until I'm satisfied."

This was it. He had her right where he wanted her, and she shook as the feel of his hot length rubbed slick against her core, "InuYasha."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them both over her head, yanking the chemise down to reveal her tantalizing breasts, taking a peak into his mouth. She gasped and moaned, squirming under him as she got wetter and wetter. He wanted to savor her, but she moved him to the brink and all he could think about was slamming into her, finally feeling one with her.

Kagome trembled as her confidence gave way to nervous fear when InuYasha lifted the bottom of her gown to reveal the treasure he yearned for. Unbidden tears formed in her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance, but the scent of salt water stilled him, looking up to her face.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had her head turned away from him. Looking at their position, he let her wrists go and laid his head on her chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Blinking a few times, she looked down and wiped her tears, "turns out all that confidence went away when my anger did."

He lifted his head from her chest and gave her a soft and sweet kiss, "we don't have to continue if you don't want."

Sitting up, Kagome grabbed the end of her gown and raised her arms up, leaving herself completely open to him as the material floated to the floor. She was still scared and nervous, but of the act itself, not her InuYasha.

"Please, fill me with all of you. I want everything you can give me; it's just nerves because I know it hurts the first time and I'll no longer be 'innocent' after this, but you're the only one I want touching me."

He gulped hard and removed the rest of his clothes. Great! Now he was nervous too!

"You'll be mine forever when this is over. Are you okay with that?"

She answered by laying down and spreading her legs, lightly caressing his chest with her hands. Leaning down, he took her lips soft at first, but the taste of her caused a frenzy of intense pleasure and his kisses became more feverish, delving his tongue in and warring with hers. Kagome moaned and reached down to hold him, aiming his length in the right spot. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her labored blushing face, "are you sure?"

She nodded and opened herself up more before feeling him slowly slide in.

"Ah!"

He felt the rip of her barrier before burying himself all the way to the hilt. Nothing, and he means nothing could compare to the feeling of being inside his love; it was the strongest ecstasy, the most potent drug, and he was lost to its effects. Kagome held tightly to him, not letting him move yet as the burning pain slowly eased off and something far better replaced it.

Kagome kissed him with all the passion she had and urged him to move, practically screaming her pleasure as he slammed in and out of her, building the sensation for both of them. Her walls were so hot, wet, and tight, that it took everything for him not to go the instant he felt her, but it didn't take long for Kagome to fall over the edge, and if he thought she was tight before, the moment she felt her release, she clamped down on him and he was a gonner.

"Oh, Kagomeee!"

Feeling his fangs elongate, instinct took over and he pieced the tender flesh of her skin, which elicited another roaring orgasm from her. He growled low as he thrust a few more times before rolling over, not wanting to crush her.

They both looked up at the ceiling, hands clasped together. Kagome let out a long breath, "I had no idea it could be so…"

"Intense."

Turning her head, she gazed lovingly into his golden orbs, "yes, so intense, hot, pleasurable, so much more than I could have ever thought possible."

"Me too, and I know I've been waiting for you my whole life."

She draped her arm over his chest and he laced their fingers together, kissed her delicate hand, "so, we're mated now."

"I guess we are, so that means we can never be separate now, right?"

Grinning, he tenderly kissed her, "that's right."

Both knew getting out of there needed to be top priority if they planned to go to Kagome's world, but getting down that mountain with Kirara was going to be difficult. For now, they enjoyed their night as passioned soared again before sleep finally claimed them.


End file.
